Hatake-Uzumaki-Naruto
by Kaze Hatake
Summary: A story where a sixteen year old Kakashi adopts Naruto. Not sure on the pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hatake-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

A sixteen year old Hatake Kakashi looked down at the newborn baby he held in his arms before looking back at the third Hokage, "I'll take him... I owe Sensei at least that much." He said.

"Are you sure about that Kakashi? You're only sixteen after all." Jiraiya said.

" I don't care! I'm taking him! Sensei asked me to look out for him... So I will." Kakashi snapped. The Hokage and Jiraiya looked at each other before the nodding, "Here is a list of everything you'll need for him. As well as a book you'll need to read on how to take care of a baby, and when he can eat solid foods and such." The Hokage said.

" Wait a minute... You knew I'd take him!" Kakashi said accusedly as he took the offered items. Both the Hokage and Jiraiya had guilty looks on their faces. Kakashi sighed and said, " I'll see you in a week to discuss how Naru's doing. " before leaving, baby in hand.

Time skip several years to team places.

" Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura..." Iruka was cut off by Sakura's squeal of delight, " Ya! I'm on Sasuke-Kun's team! "

" Hush and let me finish! " Iruka yelled, after the class had quieted he finished saying who was the last person on the team, "And Hatake-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. "

" No! " came the second yelps of the day from Sakura.

All the other Senseis' had come and gotten their students while Team 7 was left waiting for about an hour of the waiting Naruto had been collecting chalk dust in a bucket. after about another hour of this, the bucket bucket was full and Being careful Naruto placed the bucket on top of the door. A few minutes after he'd placed the bucket the door opened and the bucket fell covering their sensei with the white dust. After their sensei had lifted the bucket off his he looked them in the eye and said, " My first impression of you is... I don't like you very much. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Lazy ass. Can't even walk up the stairs." Naruto grumbled as he got up and started walking. He dodged the punch sakura threw at him and headed up the stairs. when they all made it to the roof their Sensei was sitting on the railing waiting for them, clothes changed and hair wet.

" Ok now that we're all here let's get to know each me your hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams and of course your names." Their Sensei said.

"Sensei, why don't you give us an example, and we can also get to know you as well." Sakura suggested.

"Ok well, I'm Kakashi my likes... I'll only tell you one, my son. My dislikes... Being on time. My hobbies... I have many. And my dreams... I don't think I'll share those. Ok your turn Emo." Kakashi said.

" Uchiha Sasuke, I don't dislike anything, I don't particularly like anything. I don't really have any hobbies. My dream is to kill a certain someone and and avenge my clan." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"Ok... Your turn Pinkie." Kakashi said.

" Ok sensei. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes, " glances over at Sasuke and giggles, " My hobbies, " Another glance at Sasuke and another giggle, " My dreams," again another glance with a squeal and slight nosebleed, " My dislikes, Naruto and INO-PIG!" By the end of her introduction she had officially scared the rest of her team.

"Ok that wasn't scary at all. Your turn Chibi." Kakashi said eyeing sakura warily.

" I'm Hatake Naruto. I like my dad, ramen, training, playing with my dads dogs, especially Pakkun, and as you all saw in the classroom pranks. my dislikes are, the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, people who abuse their power and look down on others when their small, people who can't tell a container from what's inside it, what comes after i'm discovered for my pranks, and FANGIRLS! My hobbies are playing with Pakkun and the others, training with my dad and pranks. My dreams are to become a better hokage than my biological father, to make instant ramen that is ready to eat as soon as you put the water in the cup." Naruto said excitedly at first but turning serious when he got to his dislikes.

"Hey Naruto... just out of curiosity, who were your biological parents?" sakura asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki was my mother, Minato Namikaze was my father. " Explained Naruto before pionting to Kakashi, "And my adoptive dad is him."

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to Kakashi in shock. Kakashi eye smiled and and scratched the back of his head before saying, "Naruto, make sure you pass the real test tomorrow so you can get your mask." Nodded and Kakashi poofed to go do whatever.

" Well... Do you guys want to come and get lunch with me?" Naruto asked.

"Ewwww! Who'd want to eat with you? However... If Sasuke-Kun goes though..." Sakura said.

" Hn... whatever, your paying though dobe." Sasuke agreed.

" Of course. " Naruto said, " I wasn't expecting you guys to pay. That's not how dad brought me up."

Later as they were leaving Ichiraku's a small brown pug came running up.

"Oi! Brat! " the dog yelled as it approached, " Your dad says you need to hurry home. Jiraiya's visiting. Also you all need to meet at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 6:00 and to not eat any food. You'll puke." Having delivered his message the dog left in a cloud of smoke.

" Who was that? " Sakura asked.

"Dad's messenger dog, Pakkun, " Naruto replied, " Well i better go! See ya Tomorrow! " He yelled as he ran off. The other two watched him as he disappeared until Sakura broke the silence by latching onto Sasuke and screeching, " Sasuke-Kun! Do ant to hang out now? by ourselves!"

Sasuke pushed her off and said, " No. Now go home and leave me alone." Before walking off towards his home. sakura watched him leave with a sad expression on her face, before turning and walking to her home as well.

Authors Note do you want me to continue this story? There is one other story I'll be adding as soon as I finish typing it up. I've been meaning to put up the other story for like forever but I've been really busy. i found time today and yesterday in some classes to type this up on my I-Pad. I still have a lot to do in school so don't expect updates on this story for at least another three and a half weeks, unless i find time after school and work of course. The other story is a -man story by the way. Anyway thanks for reading. Review if you want me to continue this.


	2. damn cousins!

Hey Guys... I am SO sorry. i was babysitting my cousins this last week and they decided they could use my laptop. well one of them ( the 6 year old ) decided to delete my files which had my fanfic stories on them and play with my flash drive, which she lost... so i have to start from scratch unless i find my flash drive... I'll work on that. I luckily have all the chapters written down on a notebook i just have to type them up again, ergh. i have to babysit them for another week but in my spare time that i'm not chasing them around and stopping them from destroying my things i'll type up the chapters. i feel really bad about this. SO SORRY! this is f***in stupid but, wish me luck on finding the flash drive and retyping these chapters.


End file.
